


[盾冬]喜欢流浪的猫

by high_spirits



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 那又是一个大雨瓢泼的傍晚，他的猫回来了......





	

**Author's Note:**

> 国庆回婆婆家的时候太无聊了，一直观察着家里窝着的猫，得知了因为曾经溜出家两个多月经历了岁月的磨砺而变得深沉（除了到了吃饭的时间还是会无耻地卖萌），外加上推特上太太各种各样的喵Bucky的萌图，以此产生的灵感——饲主Steve和猫咪Bucky的故事（大概已经走题了

01  
  
那又是一个大雨瓢泼的傍晚，乌云蔽空，阴沉得仿佛已入深夜。  
  
雨下的很大，一把小小的雨伞根本起不了什么作用，Steve身上的工作服早已经湿透了。他奔跑着，赶回了自己的公寓，想要快一点脱掉这黏糊糊的衣服，然后舒服地洗一把澡。  
Steve匆匆忙忙地将钥匙插进了门锁里，直到鞋尖触碰到了柔软的东西时，才低下了头，注意到那只灰黑色的，毛茸茸的猫咪。  
  
Steve以为他已经忘记了，但仅仅瞄了眼这毛茸茸的轮廓便认了出来——这是他的猫，在一年前突然消失得无影无踪的猫。  
  
“Bucky...…”  
  
蜷缩着的猫咪对Steve的声音起了反应，软绵绵地探出了脑袋，灰蓝色的眼睛略显疲惫地注视着Steve，有气无力地喵了一声。  
  
记忆如潮水般涌现。  
  
Steve觉得自己应该生气，应该把Bucky就这么丢在门口，而不是让这只猫仅仅把这里当作暂时遮风避雨的休憩之处，但Bucky软绵绵的猫叫声还是触碰着Steve内心最柔软的地方。  
  
Steve叹了口气，轻轻地抱起Bucky带进了自己的公寓里。  
  
没有换衣服，也没有去洗澡，一回去便忙里忙外地照顾起Bucky——先是给他冲了澡，没有猫粮，只好取出牛奶和鱼罐头给Bucky，直到Bucky眯上眼睛，有些睡着了的样子时，Steve才意识到了身上黏糊糊的感觉，还有了一丝倦意。  
  
脱了衣服放进洗衣桶里，然后冲了把热水澡，这些原本应该是放松身心的日常活动，Steve却做的十分麻木机械。即使出了浴室回到卧室，看到乖巧地睡在被褥中的猫咪，也难以置信：他的Bucky回来了。  
  
02  
  
Steve并不是个爱猫人士，起初刚开始饲养Bucky时，望着那只灰蓝色的大眼睛都会想起某段惨痛的回忆：那个花钱如流水的女友，总是会一时兴起让Steve买各种各样的昂贵玩意儿，那段日子生活拮据得每一天都会担心的胃痛，最后那个总是一时兴起的女人也同样以厌倦了Steve的无趣而分手，留下了这只难伺候的猫。  
  
Steve有试着说服前女友去照顾这只猫，但早已经厌倦的前女友以着他挑的猫，他起的名字为理由怎么也不肯收养Bucky。Steve当然也不忍心让Bucky成为流浪猫，尤其是对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，六分高贵，四分渴望，Steve只能缴械投降。  
  
Bucky像极了Steve的前女友，对猫粮极为挑剔，只看得上超市最贵的那一种，除此之外宁愿绝食也不愿意委曲求全，Steve又怎么忍心让这双灰蓝色的眼睛泛着饥饿委屈的水光。即使摆脱了奢侈的前女友，Steve也还是过着拮据的生活。  
  
最像前女友的一点，莫过于喜新厌旧的性格。没住几天，就踏遍了单身汉 Steve 破旧狭小公寓的每一寸领土，总是扒着门框喵喵喵地吵着Steve带它出门。Bucky在看到没见过的东西的时候是最开心的，摇晃着尾巴，眼睛瞪的圆圆的，比什么新奇玩意儿都炫目迷人，(似乎还发着光，)Steve也同样喜欢Bucky开心的样子，只要看到Bucky开心地到处蹦跶的样子一切精力和财力的付出就值得了。  
  
同事看到Steve每天一下班就回去的样子，笑他也成了猫奴，但Steve有陪着其他女同事去宠物店看过其他的猫，依旧对猫提不起兴趣。他只喜欢Bucky，喜欢那六分高贵四分渴望的眼睛。  
  
但Steve觉得Bucky没那么喜欢他，不过Bucky肯定还是喜欢着Steve，只是比起Steve更喜欢外面的世界。  
  
过去了一些日子，发生了Bucky在Steve下班后还是没有回家的事情，Steve到处找Bucky，问了所有路过的人，收到了一叠爱猫人士的责备和怀疑。最后疲惫又垂头丧气地回到家时，却看到Bucky趾高气昂地坐在凳子上。  
  
Steve生气地把Bucky关在了家里，Bucky就报复地在公寓里打乱一切的东西，于是Steve开始了和Bucky长久的斗争：Steve把Bucky拴在了角落里，Bucky就又扯又咬拴着自己的绳子，发现没有用处，就不再动弹，不是屈服了，而是沉默地绝食。  
  
最后屈服的还是Steve，他松开了绳子，试着都多带着Bucky出门，即使如此，他还是能注意到Bucky时不时会溜出门，甚至于一走了之。  
  
摇摇欲坠的关系最终还是在一个大雨滂沱的傍晚结束了，Steve下班回到公寓时发现Bucky并没有安静地呆在家里，虽然已经是习以为常的事情了，但Steve还是忍不住担心，于是撑着毫无用处的伞，在雨中寻找着Bucky。  
  
在Bucky巡视的每一条街道的每一个公园、卧眠的每一捧草丛，仿佛都能看见与Bucky相处回忆的影子。但没有一处有Bucky现在的身形。  
  
有一次，Steve和Bucky之间的距离只有一米，Steve看到Bucky的身影跳入了街边的草丛，他立刻丢下累赘的伞跑了过去。  
  
也许是太专注于寻找Bucky，Steve毫无察觉地撞倒了迎面而来的男子，男子仿佛四肢瘫软一般，摇摇晃晃地跌入了水坑。  
  
“没事吧？”  
  
男子摇了摇头，但也没有起身的意思，任由污水浸湿他的衣服。  
  
杂乱的头发加上破旧的大衣，俨然一副流浪汉的模样。但好心肠的Steve还是没有就此不管，他扶起了男子并递出了自己的伞。  
  
“我在找我的猫，这伞带着也只是累赘。”  
  
从长长的刘海中隐隐约约能看到男子的眼睛，和Bucky一样的灰蓝色，只是少了那份高傲而多了份困惑。  
  
从发现的那一刻到现在，已经溜走了太多的时间，再一次探入草丛自然连一点蛛丝马迹都没有留下。Steve在草丛中艰难地前进着，而那个男子只是拿着伞也不撑开，伫立在原处许久，不过当Steve最终放弃的时候已经没有了他的身影。  
  
事后，Steve也会偶尔后悔于自己救了这个男子的举动，因为从此之后，Steve便再也没见过Bucky了。  
  
03  
  
一年后再回来的Bucky变得和以往不太一样，它不再只吃些贵的可怕的猫粮，鱼罐头也能吃的干干净净。不再喜欢四处乱蹦，总是安安静静地呆在角落里，灰蓝色的眼睛少了份灵动，多了些深沉。  
  
这样的Bucky省心了不少，但Steve反而开始梦见Bcuky以前的样子，放下猫粮的时候，Bucky都会出修长的腿，从远处跳跃着跑向Steve，美滋滋地将脸埋在了盆中，吧唧吧唧地咀嚼着。不过有一点Steve还是很享受的那就是不再那么活泼的Bucky比以前更粘着Steve，在Steve坐在凳子上看电视的时候Bucky就会蜷缩在Steve的腿间。即使Bucky毛茸茸的身子对于夏天而言实在太热了但Steve还是纵容着Bucky粘着他。  
  
似乎Bucky在这离家出走的一年里经历了许多事，但Steve不可能听得懂猫语，虽然好奇也无可奈何。  
  
Steve在失去Bucky的时候，很长一段时间里无法适应一个人的生活。会不由自主的准备猫粮，浑浑噩噩地走到Bucky常去的公园却不知道要做什么，一如既往拒绝同事的邀请但回到家还是孤零零的一人。但Bucky回来的时候，连一天都没用到Steve就适应了有猫的生活，Steve把这一切归功于Bucky变乖了，要是承认自己离不开Bucky，这不是很没面子？  
  
但Steve并没有顺从地接受家中就这么多出一员，他试着拒绝去看Bucky的眼睛，因此睡着的时候总会梦见Bucky眨巴着眼睛望着他。  
  
真是该死，一个没救的Bucky奴！  
  
Bucky唯一没有变的，是依旧会在白天偷偷溜出去，不过总是会在Steve下班之前赶回来，但不免会让Steve看到Bucky从窗户跃进屋里的场景。  
  
——这是理所当然的事情。  
  
Steve试着催眠自己，但心中某个角落仍不免隐隐作痛，Bucky他只是过来歇歇脚罢了，无论什么时候他的心总是向往着外面的世界。  
  
一天又一天就这么平平淡淡地过去了，反正一个普通的社会人就只能这么过啊。  
  
Steve这么理所当然地想着，但上帝总是会带给他意想不到的事情。  
  
被强光所刺激，Steve迷迷糊糊地抬起了眼皮，半眯着眼睛，大约半夜三更的样子，Steve并不知道准确的时间。强光弱了下去，Steve便望向了光源，然后他就被眼前的场景怔住了：一个全裸的男子正站在窗口凝视着空中的满月。  
  
男子将视线移向了Steve的方向，但长长的刘海遮住了脸，Steve眯着眼睛一动不动，假装自己仍在熟睡。  
  
男子走到了Steve的跟前，蹲了下来，轻声细语着Steve的名字。眼前的人没有任何反应，男子便凑到了Steve的面前，因此Steve可以透过凌乱的刘海清楚地看见男子藏在发后的灰蓝色的双眸。  
  
像猫一样细长的瞳孔。  
  
Steve并没有来得及细想，男子突然贴了上来，用舌尖擦过Steve的嘴唇，仿佛一阵电流划过。  
  
男子拉开了他们之间的距离。  
  
“Steve……”他倾吐着，像是对待珍宝一样念着Steve的名字。  
  
Steve想要回应却一点力气都没有，疲倦地闭上了双眼，任由睡意控制着他。  
  
第二天醒来Steve发现门窗紧锁，而且在那之后也没再看到那个男子，Steve把这当作了一场寂寞太久的空虚的梦。  
  
04  
  
“你现在拥有一次变成人的机会，只要你答应我两个条件……”  
  
恶魔在Bucky耳畔低语。  
  
面前的恶魔穿着绿色的皮套，手中拿着金光闪闪的魔杖，造型非常魔法，令人信服。  
  
Bucky并不能断言这对于每一只猫都是致命的诱惑，至少对他而言是的，不用作为一只宠物猫任由人类摆布，而是将自己的命运握在自己的手里。但Bucky清楚，没有天上掉馅饼的好事。  
  
“第一，你要把你的味觉作为交换。”  
  
Bucky纠结了一下，还是答应了，虽然很舍不得那些美味的猫粮的滋味。  
  
“第二，你需要离开你的Steve。”  
  
这个条件实在太容易了，倒不如说，如果想要控制自己的命运就不可以呆在Steve的身边。  
  
Steve对他太好了，好到会让他情不自禁地撒娇，让他去依赖Steve。  
  
Bucky试着做了些坏事，让Steve去讨厌他，把他赶走，但Steve实在太好了，纵容到让Bucky离开的决心都有些动摇。  
  
但Bucky非常想变成人类，只好在某个Steve工作的白天独自离开，离开Steve温暖的被褥，离开弥漫着Steve气味的破旧的公寓。  
  
Bucky如愿以偿地变成了人类，但并没有如愿以偿地掌握自己的命运。人类的生活比他所知道的艰苦许多，恶魔给予他的才能只能让他做一些阴暗的工作，受控于人，听之任之。  
  
他拥有了自己的财富，可以买到一切想要的东西，却发现自己失去了初心和快乐。  
  
成为人类的Bucky开始做梦，时常回忆起和Steve在一起的日子，但是他已经回不去了，是他抛弃了Steve。  
  
最终Bucky难以忍受阴暗的工作，抛弃了现在拥有的一切逃了出去。  
  
他站在了熟悉而又陌生的公寓前，还是一如既往地破旧得令Bucky嫌弃。  
  
——为什么会逃到这里呢？  
  
——离开的时候就已经决定不会再回来给Steve添麻烦了。  
  
但疲倦的身体已经不想再长途跋涉，脱离于Bucky的理智走向了Steve家的门口。出于愧疚感，忍不住踮起了脚尖，悄无声息地踏上了楼梯，那是作为猫的习惯，即使成为人类后还是会时不时冒出来。  
  
也许恶魔会在这个时候突然冒出来，恶意地说着违背了约定而惩罚他。  
  
但是Bucky想不到任何办法，因为他又困又饿，只想回到他的小窝好好地睡一觉。  
  
就这样，Bucky双臂环住大腿，坐在Steve家门口闭上了双眼。  
  
“Bucky…...”  
  
Bucky听见了怀念的声音后从浅眠中醒来，发现身体变得轻盈，又恢复了摇动尾巴的实感。  
  
——啊，又变回了猫。  
  
Bucky疲倦地抬起了眼睛，对上Steve的眼睛，微微锁紧的眉头和忧郁下垂的上眼皮，让Bucky心头一紧，Bucky喜欢的并不是Steve难过的样子，而是笑起来像太阳一样温暖的模样。  
  
如果问在这一刻Bucky是否后悔过离开，答案一定是肯定的，但这种假设多半是毫无意义的。  
  
Bucky这才发现自己一直盯着Steve，便向Steve对自己的呼唤软绵绵地回应。  
  
——我回来了。  
  
05  
  
Bucky实在想不通恶魔在玩什么花样，通过长期的探索，发现只要在Steve的面前就会变成猫而其他时间他又会变成人。  
  
也许是恶魔对他厌倦了。  
  
Bucky只能乐观地这样想。  
  
既然到了这个地步，Bucky觉得自己要做出一些实际行动来弥补自己的过失，除了做一只乖猫以外，他开始在附近打工，当攒到的钱足以弥补一部分他对Steve造成的伤害时，就告诉Steve自己的秘密，顺势道个歉。  
  
Bucky原本以为当猫会很容易而找工作会很困难，事实恰好相反，他找了个日薪微薄但相对轻松的工作，而讨Steve开心却十分困难。  
  
Steve从抱他回来之后就再也没正面看着他了，要知道一年前的Steve最喜欢的就是把Bucky盯到发毛的程度，是个毫无自觉的猫奴。  
  
如何去讨Steve的“欢心”就成了Bucky最近经常思考的问题了。  
  
就连挑食和四处乱窜的坏毛病改了也没有起色。  
  
Bucky试着去问了女同事，又不能说怎么让饲主开心只好说：“以前冷落了自家养的狗现在想重新和它处好该怎么办？”又或者是“你们最喜欢你们家的猫是怎么向你们撒娇？”  
  
“我家的猫黏我黏地不行，总是会缩在我的怀里，真是超级可爱啊。”  
  
看着女同事欢喜狂舞的神色，Bucky默默地记下了，但大多数的时候得到的都是“不要想着又养猫又养狗，将来出了差错你是要负责的。”这样毫无意义的建议。  
  
总而言之，不管靠不靠谱，Bucky还是试了。趁着Steve看电视的工夫，Bucky跳上了Steve的大腿上蜷缩了起来。  
  
Steve无动于衷。  
  
于是Bucky伸出了小爪子挠了挠Steve的大腿。  
  
Steve依旧无动于衷。  
  
Bucky抬起头露出无辜的小眼神，继续伸出了小爪子挠了挠Steve的大腿。  
  
Steve抖了抖，还是一动不动。  
  
虽然讨好Steve的计划失败了，但Bucky发现了Steve的大腿很舒服，可以闻到Steve低廉的香皂残留的味道，是个休息的好地方。  
  
06  
  
那个圆月之夜，Bucky不仅发现了自己可以这个特殊的晚上在Steve的面前变成人类的模样，还发现了自己喜欢上Steve的事实。  
  
Bucky盯着Steve的睡颜，想起了同事给他的孩子念过的睡美人的故事——只要给睡美人一个真爱之吻那么睡美人就会从长久的睡眠中醒来——Bucky不太清楚接吻是该怎么做，于是像猫舔舐自己的毛发一样舔了下Steve的嘴唇。  
  
——果然不会醒来。  
  
因为书中并没有提及睡美人是假寐的可能性。  
  
07  
  
叉骨不喜欢自我主见太强烈的人，他们可不是在追求自由平等的组织。偶尔，也会遇到那么一个稍显固执的人，叉骨也难免会有还不如找科学家量产只会以指令行事的机器人的想法。  
  
不过，这样的想法大多转瞬即逝，叉骨享受着磨去这种固执之人的棱角，看着他眼中的光芒暗淡下去，人，至少在现在看来还是比起机器来说是更为实用的下仆。  
  
那个曾经固执过的人，成为了他最为漂亮的作品，但也成为了最为糟糕的耻辱。  
  
在那个人逃脱的一年里，叉骨从未停止过寻找，但就算是最恶劣的恶人也不曾想过真的会有猫变成人，因此在“巧遇”之前，叉骨几乎就认定了那个人已经死了。  
  
远远地看见了那个人眼中逐渐恢复的光彩，叉骨愤恨地想：这一年的耻辱他一定要加倍奉还……  
  
08  
  
一切总是不会变得那么美好。  
  
当Bucky气息奄奄地抬起头时，黑暗的房间里只有一扇小小的窗户可以看到空中的一轮圆月。  
  
月光从小小的窗户尽数撒在了那个改变了一切的恶魔身上，恶魔还是那套金光闪闪的装扮，而Bucky则衣衫褴褛地跪在黑暗的角落。  
  
曾经的上级最终还是找到了他。  
  
“所以这就是你想要的？”Bucky扬了扬嘴角，但撕扯着脸上的伤口带来了一阵阵的疼痛。  
  
“或许？我不记得了。”恶魔无辜地歪了歪头。  
  
Bucky浑身上下都在疼，根本不想费神和恶魔进行这种无聊的对话。两个人都沉默着，恶魔一如既往地微笑着，饶有兴致地观察着Bucky。  
  
“我想到了有趣的事情。”恶魔拍了个掌，“我可以救你，但我不能亲自救你。”  
  
Bucky却不想理会恶魔，因为这一定是个糟糕透顶的坏主意。  
  
恶魔并不在意Bucky厌恶的神色，自顾自地说了下去：“我可以让Steve Rogers来救你。”  
  
“不可以！”Bucky向前冲了冲，这次撕扯的是全身上下所有的伤口。  
  
和恶魔的交易从来不是什么好事，他不希望Steve牵扯进来。  
  
“这大概不能由你做主，我需要去问问Steve，不过说不定得知你做的事情后Steve会气得再也不想理会你。”恶魔说完便消失在了狭小的房间。  
  
等待的时间是那么痛苦，一分一秒都是折磨，Bucky既渴望着Steve的到来，又希望Steve不要牵扯进来。  
  
等待地太久Bucky放弃了获救的希望，又有一丝欣慰，因为Steve不会出任何事。  
  
房间的寂静被开门声打破，Bucky已经准备好迎接自己的生命的终结。  
  
“Bucky！”但打开门的却是满头大汗的Steve。  
  
在看到Steve的瞬间，Bucky所有的防线尽数崩溃，眼泪不由自主地流了下来。  
  
“Bucky？”Steve对着房间里唯一的人问了问，但他只是哭，但Steve就是直觉这就是他的Bucky，这可就令他更加慌张了，又不知道怎么接近，只能站在他的面前问道，“还好啊，伤口怎么样啊，我已经喊了救护车和警车了。”  
  
Bucky只是无声地哭泣，哭了很久才冒出了一句：“叫了救护车也没用，天一亮我就会变回猫啊。”  
  
之后在清晨的太阳升起后，Steve便抱着他家的猫去了兽医院，差点被那里的医生报警虐待动物。  
  
再之后，Steve和Bucky又过起了猫奴对着自家猫咪天天傻笑的日子，他们对过去的事情什么都没说，Steve没问Bucky变成人了之后发生了什么，Bukcy也没问Steve和恶魔交换了什么，但叉骨和那个组织就像是人间蒸发了一般没有任何讯息。  
  
Bucky继续做起了以前的工作，他有时候会被同事问起喜欢的人的问题，他会回答他有了喜欢的人，但现在这样尴尬的局面怎么也不是告白的好时机。  
  
下一个月的圆月之夜Bucky提前做了准备，好好地穿着衣服面对着Steve。  
  
“Steve。”这是Bucky第一次当着Steve的面喊他的名字，Bucky有在工作的地方朝着各种各样的人演练了好多次，但实战的时候普通到不行。  
  
Steve还是因为这个普通到不行的招呼害羞了起来。  
  
“Bucky。”  
  
“还有，我喜欢你。”  
  
“我也是，我喜欢你，Bucky。”  
  
好吧，就连告白也普通到不行了。


End file.
